


Mugunghwa, The Eternal Blossom

by rolyrolypoly



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BC I SAY SO, Fluff, Historical, Implied Sexual Content, Joseon Dynasty, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, There is no homophobia, Urban Fantasy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolyrolypoly/pseuds/rolyrolypoly
Summary: Wooseok couldn't keep count on how many souls have walked through the doors of his little shop. How many have shared their woes in life as he offers them tea that soothes their troubled selves.He never got himself involved in his clients' personal lives, and all was well until a certain traveler comes knocking at his door one summer evening.





	Mugunghwa, The Eternal Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been writing this for almost two months now and way before the finale happened. Even though we probably won't see Jinhyuk and Wooseok together again for 2 and a half years but it's fine I've survived on self-feeding content before lol
> 
> Now a few disclaimers:  
1) I made plently of research prior to writing this story but I admit that my own knowledge of Korean folklore and periods are lacking, (as I don't watch dramas all that often and rely mostly on information online) So I apologise in advance if there are any misinformation about their culture in this story. If there are wrong facts that particularly irk you, please let me know ^_^
> 
> I decided to split the story into 3 chapters so I wouldn't burn myself out! I've also added a small vocab list at the end notes for those confused at the Korean words I've used, (mostly to preserve a little bit of authenticity I guess?)

Wooseok bids farewell to his last customer of the day. A sweet mother to one of the children in their village, who stopped by to purchase some ointments for the injuries her son got from playing a bit too rough this afternoon.

He sighs in relief as the day ends. It’s been a long week and it does nothing but make Wooseok feel more tired than usual. The summer heat makes it even worse, especially since he brews hot tea on a daily basis.

As the summer season reaches its peak, Wooseok guesses the new clients were a result of weary travellers that wanted to rest and have a drink. These travellers pop up in their village just for that, en route to the centre of the capital.

There’s nothing noteworthy about Wooseok’s small shop, but he’s gotten an influx of people coming in outside of his regulars. It’s easy to note that he’s the only one that sells fresh ointments and medicine in their village, even having his own lush garden at the back of his hanok. 

In a time where diseases are starting to spread toward the capital of Hanyang, many grow weary that their own bodies might not be capable of withstanding it. The herbs that grow in Wooseok’s garden made fine medicine that helped a lot in this period of worries. 

Even the teas he made initially for just himself turned into a regular purchase from his clients. Soothing not only the body, but the souls of others

Wooseok is known to be a quiet and polite man, and has no trouble with listening to others’ worries about their lives. Eventually, many came in for the therapeutic experience of medicinal tea and an ear to listen to. 

Some might say he’s a _ manyeo, _ a witch or even a shaman due to the nature of his business. The amount of knowledge he pertains to brewing, plants and the spiritual self makes him suspicious. Nevertheless, Wooseok is nothing more than a man with many books and journals to read and learn from. 

He never tried to contact spirits himself and wouldn’t even be brave enough to try. All of his understanding comes from the knowledge passed down through writings.

Wooseok turns to clean up and readjust the counter—just one last duty before he can lay down and nap. Luckily for him, the shop was also his home, just a few steps away from the common room was his bedroom behind the screens.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the main door. Wooseok cringes slightly, he isn’t sure if he’s up to another client so near to closing.

He’s already thinking of ignoring the knock until a voice calls out, “Is anyone inside?”

Having a caring nature had its good moments, but he curses at himself for being too nice. Wooseok hurriedly goes to open his door again while assuring the person on the other side that he’s coming. 

Wooseok learned at 2 years after opening his business, that he can never expect anyone that shows up to his doorstep. Whether it be an old man trying to freshen up or a child lost in the big world, his clientele consisted of everyone. He learned not to be shocked at whoever came knocking. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a weary-looking man, looking like he hasn’t slept or eaten in days. Despite his tall form, he’s hunched over, carrying a big bag of belongings on his back. Not to mention the dark circles clearly evident under his eyes; it was clear what he was. 

“Hello! I’m sorry to bother you this evening but is this where I can find some medicine?” The man before him asks after bowing respectfully.

“Yes, welcome to my shop,” Wooseok returns the gesture and smiles tiredly. He pushes the door wider, “Please come in and take a seat.”

The taller man quickly takes his shoes off before making his way in. He thanks Wooseok as a polite gesture. 

The shop owner turns to his cabinets and pulls out a clean tea set, the last one was still drying. The stranger never mentioned wanting some tea, only medicine, but Wooseok had a good feeling that a bowl of tea would at least get him energised again.

“I take it your journey is towards the capital?” Wooseok asks, to fill in the silence. He likes to ease into a light conversation with all of his clients to get themselves comfortable.

It catches the stranger off guard but he answers quickly, “How could you tell?”

Wooseok chuckles, as he reaches for the jar of dried herbs, “You might want to look at yourself in a mirror. Weary travellers like you are easily noticeable by the rest of us.”

The stranger hums and nods, understanding the reason. He pokes his head out slightly, trying to see what Wooseok’s brewing.

“I’ve heard a lot about this place while I was moving around,” he mentions, “Something about a small herbal shop on the outskirts of Hanyang, that serves tea that they swear cured all the aches in their body.”

“I didn’t realise I had a reputation. I’ll try my best not to disappoint then.” Wooseok bemuses, twisting open the jar and placing a few slices of ginseng in each teacup, ”What else have you heard?”

“They also said that the owner was as beautiful as a prince. I say they weren’t wrong at all.” 

That definitely wasn’t something Wooseok expected to hear at this time of day. Compliments about his looks never fall short, but usually his clients mention it in passing rather than dropping the comment out of nowhere.

Even back then when his neighbour’s son started learning how to talk and identify the people around him, Dongpyo would call him _ jalsaenggin samchon, _the handsome uncle. It was endearing to the point where all the kids followed suit. It took round of coaxing for Wooseok to convince them to call him by his name.

“I assure you, I can do more than look good.” Wooseok inspects the mug of water on the counter. It was boiling a while ago but it’s cooled down considerably. Though still hot enough to infuse the herbs to make the tea.

“Sorry, that just kind of came out. I’m a bit...out of it, I suppose,” The stranger scratches the back of his head in embarrassment but finally perks up a smile, “My name is Lee Jinhyuk, by the way.”

“Kim Wooseok.” he replies, picking up the two bowls and turning around to face the other man who’s sitting crossed-legged at the main table. The tea bowls are gingerly placed on the table and Wooseok sit’s down with practised ease, “Here, drink this. It’s ginseng tea but I hope you don’t mind that it’s lukewarm.”

“Thank you Wooseok-ssi. I don’t mind but uh, I didn't really ask for tea though.”

Wooseok nods, “I know. You look tired enough from your travels that I thought you’d like something to fill yourself up.”

“Ah,” Jinhyuk bows his head sheepishly, “Thank you, then.”

Silence follows save for the sipping noises coming from both of them. Wooseok studies Jinhyuk carefully as the latter focuses his attention on his bowl. Like most people, his shoulders sag and the tension on his frame releases the more he drinks. Wooseok is always proud that his brews have that effect on people.

“So what brings you to the capital?” Wooseok asks, placing his bowl down.

It’s as if Jinhyuk forgot where he was for a split second before replying. He hums in contemplation, playing with the ends of his sleeve, “I’m not so sure actually.”

Wooseok tilts his head, “Why is that?”

Jinhyuk scratches the back of his head, looking unsure himself “It’s a long story. I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to me.”

“Nonsense,” the herbalist shakes his head, “Part of my service is hearing what’s troubling others. It goes well with the tea.“

Jinhyuk nods,“Well, I grew up in the capital when I was a lot younger. Then left after a while because of...some issues. I’ve been traveling, moving from city to city ever since.” Wooseok takes another sip from his cup, “Never really wanted to come back to Hanyang but there’s something I need to do. But now I’m not so sure if coming back was a bright idea.”

“Border guards are growing stricter,” he says instead. Wooseok can tell that the other man is hiding a lot of the details but doesn’t mind. It’s none of his business after all, and he doesn’t like to pry.

“The noblemen are taking over properties in the capital. They’ve been trying to move out the rest of the commoners outside so I’m not sure if you’ll have any luck getting in if you don’t have business with anyone from there.”

“That’s what I’ve heard from my riders,” Jinhyuk agrees solemnly, “But it’s too late to go back now. I’ll get in somehow.”

“If it’s any help, there’s a market place not far from our village and very close to the capital. About an hour from here by foot.”

At the comment, Jinhyuk’s head perks up almost immediately, “A market place you say?”

Wooseok nods, “For small businesses to sell their wares. A lot of people go there, including servants of the noblemen.” 

Jinhyuk silently contemplates the idea, “It’s worth checking out I think. Where is it?”

“It’s northwards from the back road of the village. Then you’ll see some signs guiding you the rest of the way“ Wooseok smiles, glad to be of help. “Though I don’t suggest staying there, even for a while. The guesthouses raised their prices far beyond what even a farmer could afford.”

Jinhyuk contemplates an idea for a while. The dejected look returns, and it’s not a good look on Jinhyuk’s face. ”I think I’ll mull it over some more overnight. I could use the rest. Is there a guesthouse anywhere in this area?”

The herbalist nods, “If you’d like I can show you the way instead?”

Wooseok doesn’t normally make it a point to help others to this extent. Hell, he’s gone far past his usual advice list in helping out this stranger. 

But he can’t help but trust his instincts that are telling him to help the other man out. Besides, what harm could there be? Promoting the guesthouse could even help Mingyu’s family.

A big and cheery smile pops up on the traveller’s, otherwise, fatigued face, “If you aren’t busy, I’d appreciate it.”

“Alright then, give me a moment.” Wooseok politely excuses himself. A few things he needed to check on before he could go out.

  
  
  


“Wooseokie samchon-nim!” Mingyu greets enthusiastically as the pair slide open the main door to the guesthouse, and runs up to hug the said man.

The herbalist chuckles, knowing that the child probably just misses him. 

He misses Mingyu too, having hardly seen each other in the past month. Both have busy lives, especially the younger of the two. It’s worrisome at how much work the boy was doing, especially at his age. 

Instead of playing _ jegichagi _ with the other children, he’s either at school and studying, or helping out his family with their guesthouse. 

Wooseok knows the financial situation his family is in; his mother comes into his shop more often than not, opening up about those struggles with him.

“Hello to you too Mingyu-yah. How’s your family?” Wooseok asks, returning the hug.

“Abeoji is at the back. He’s feeding some of the guest’s horses. Eomeoni is at the market place to get more blankets!” Mingyu replies, though his eyes wander to the stranger behind him. 

“Well, I’ve got a customer for you today,” Wooseok then gestures to Jinhyuk who’d been standing idly at the back and looking out of place. “Lee Jinhyuk-ssi here is a traveller who needs a room to stay in. Do you guys have any vacancies?”

“Sure do!” Mingyu runs back behind the counter to pull out the guesthouse ledger, “How many nights will it be Lee Jinhyuk-ssi?”

“Um,” Jinhyuk is still unsure, “Maybe two weeks or more?” Wooseok glances at him slightly perplexed, so it seems the traveller made up his mind while they were walking here.

Mingyu looks up, “I’ll have to get my abeoji if you want to stay for a long time. I’ll be right back!”

He scampers to the back for his father, leaving just Wooseok and Jinhyuk in the lobby. The taller coughs, catching the other’s attention.

“So he’s the one taking care of the incoming guests?” Jinhyuk asks, with a voice of concern.

Wooseok nods, “Yeah. It’s his family’s place. He just likes to help out since no one else is around to keep check at the front.”

“He’s quite young isn’t he…” Jinhyuk trails off, feeling off about the situation. Wooseok understands the feeling.

(Not just himself, but Yohan and Seungwoo share the same concern.)

All the traveller gets is a small shrug and a sad smile, “It’s how it is for them. There’s nothing much we can do about it, unfortunately.”

Jinhyuk doesn’t look quite satisfied with the answer but drops the subject.

“I have to go back,” Wooseok continues instead, “My neighbor needs some help with things after he comes back. Will you be alright?”

“Yes, definitely. Thank you, again, Wooseok-ssi.” the taller bows, “I hope I see you around?”

“You know where to find me,” the herbalist bemuses slightly, “But yes, I’ll see you around. I hope things go well on your end.”

They nod at each other and Wooseok turns to leave the premises. He takes a deep breath as soon as he’s out of the door and back on the streets.

Looking up towards the sky and it’s already turning dusk. Even though he should be moving faster, he can’t help but slow down and idle, thinking about Jinhyuk.

There’s almost nothing special about the man compared to the other travellers he’d met. So why did his gut keep telling him to do more? There’s a lick of mystery to the man and as much as Wooseok tries not to be, he’s curious to know as well.

  
  
  


“Ow, ow, ow! Can’t you go any softer?”

“We’ve done this so many times. How are you still not used to this already.” the herbalist remarks as he rubs into one the bruises again.

Yohan grimaces and followed immediately by a pout, like he always does, “My body is delicate, just like a flower, hyung. You have to be gentle with me.”

“Alright mister I get my ass kicked every afternoon,” Wooseok rolls his eyes at the exaggeration bit continues to apply his ointment on the other’s bruised up back, “We all know you’re a master at taekkyeon, I don’t see why you still need to duel every senior you see in sword fight. It’s not helping your body in any way.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, hyung. I gain experience every time I duel! I’ll be good at the sword eventually if I can just stop getting beaten.” The warrior exclaims, fist proud in the air as if to make his point more believable.

“I told you this before and I’ll say it again, that’s not gonna work.” Wooseok sighs, having heard his reasonings one too many times before, “Why don’t you just go up and ask your seniors to train you properly in sword art instead of this whole pain party?”

“Because!”

“Because…?”

“They might not take me seriously, hyung.” Yohan’s shoulder sags, “Men that became part of the Hwarang didn’t need anyone teaching them how to fight. They taught themselves and worked their way up! I want to honour their ways.”

“Those are just rumours, Yohan,” Wooseok takes a final look at the other’s back and deems his work done, “Of course they’ve been trained before. No one learns the skills they have now without help one way or another. You don’t need to feel lesser just because you asked for help.”

“Well, maybe you’re wrong-OW!”

Wooseok missed a spot. 

The herbalist hums, “Yea, yea. I’m not a soldier so I wouldn’t know. Can you stretch out your back a little, thanks.” 

They’ve been friends for most of Wooseok’s life. Growing up together as children despite their age difference. Where the younger went on to become a soldier for the palace and aspires to be part of the elite Hwarang, while the other started his own herbal shop and is content with just that.

Their paths are almost completely opposite of each other, but they’re the only close family they have left after the death of Yohan’s father. 

Despite the teasing and constant bickering, the two loved each other. Yohan even making it a point to visit the village regularly whenever he was allowed by his squad captain.

“Do you think I’m pretty enough to be a Hwarang warrior?” Yohan wonders aloud, out of the blue. He turns around and places both his palms underneath his chin.

Wooseok snorts, easily entertained, “Yes, you’re very handsome and pretty Yohannie.”

Yohan giggles, more for the fact that the older indulged him, which doesn’t happen often as one would think, “Thank you hyung.”

As Yohan makes a grab for his shirt, Wooseok gets up to clear the small plates he used to hold the massage oils. The former groans as he ties his garb together again, “Anyways, what’s been going on in your life?”

“Same old, same old. It’s been a bit busier but nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“Oh really?” Yohan quirks his eyebrows, mischievousness written all over his face, “So who was that man you were walking with two days ago?”

Wooseok whips his head around, stunned at how Yohan found out, “Who told you that?”

“Your lovely neighbor, of course,” Yohan winks, “Dongpyo asked me about the guy actually. Wondering who got his precious samchon to actually go out into the sun and not stay in his hanok all day long.”

He ignores the playful jab, “Jinhyuk-ssi’s just a customer. I was showing him where the guesthouse was.” Wooseok tries to dismiss passively. He feels his ears are in flame at the sudden attention. 

Yohan hums suggestively, “What a nice name. Was he tall and handsome? Completely your type?”

“Yohan!” The herbalist was redder than his beetroots.

“Come on, hyung. Let me have some fun! No one in my quarters is dating or married.” Yohan laughs out loud at his hyung’s outburst, something Wooseok doesn’t do often. 

Jinhyuk is definitely a spectacle, with his tall height and sharp looks. But the traveller is still just a stranger, however an interesting one, but he isn’t about to admit that to Yohan. 

Wooseok turns around again, “I mean—“ He unfortunately wasn’t able to finish his sentence when his door gets knocked on again. 

Thinking it’s another customer, Wooseok calls out to let themselves in. Luckily, Yohan’s treatment for the day was done. 

The herbalist definitely didn’t expect the customer to be Jinhyuk again. Wooseok’s eyes widened in surprise and Yohan curious to see who just arrived. 

_ Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _

Jinhyuk bows as he enters, closing the door behind him, “Ah hello again, Wooseok-ssi. I hope I wasn’t intruding?” as soon as he sees Yohan, now back to looking like a proper soldier, he sputters, “O-oh, I’m sorry. I’ll come back later.”

“No!” Wooseok exclaims suddenly, “I mean, it’s okay. You can come in. This here is my dongsaeng, we were just catching up.”

“Hello, traveller!” Yohan greets merrily, still unsure who the man that just entered is but happy to greet someone that he can tell isn’t from around here. “Come in, I won’t bite.”

Jinhyuk tentatively nods and walks forward. He takes a seat at the table, just like where he sat the other day. 

“What do you want today?” Wooseok asks.

“Do you still have ginseng from the other day?”

Wooseok nods and heads to his kitchenette to prepare the drink. He isn't worried about leaving the two behind, Yohan more than capable of starting a conversation and making people feel relaxed. 

(Yohan takes after him, after all) 

Just as he predicts, as soon as Wooseok returns to the table, they’ve already introduced themselves and conversed with a lighthearted tone.

“If it weren’t for my help, Wooseok probably wouldn’t have gotten his shop up.” Yohan says in a matter of factly tone. The elder rolls his eyes and nudges him.

“I see you’re badmouthing me to my clients now.” Wooseok’s eyes narrow in.

Yohan waves him off, “I’m just telling the tale of how this shop started to _ Jinhyuk-ssi _here.” There’s a subtle raise of eyebrows that Wooseok chooses to ignore. 

The herbalist just hums, “Putting that aside, what brings you back here Jinhyuk-ssi? I hope the tonics I’ve sold you are working.”

“Ah, actually I came because of that,” Jinhyuk answers sheepishly, “They really did help, and your tea as well. I was delirious when I came to your doorstep and now that I’ve properly regained my bearings, my body never felt any better. So I came to say thank you for helping me.”

It was already obvious that Wooseok’s medicines helped the traveller even as soon as he entered and sat down in the room just now. His skin glowed much brighter and has a healthier complexion compared to his dirty and dulled out skin from before. Gone are the dark circles and swollen eyes. 

In fact, Jinhyuk looks far more handsome than he ever thought now that he’s all well-rested.

The sleep definitely contributed but it was Wooseok’s medicine that were the catalysts of Jinhyuk’s improvement.

Wooseok chuckles, proud of himself, “I’m just doing my job. Thank you for your kind words.” he says as Yohan claps quietly behind him.

They exchange quiet and shy smiles, with Yohan watching the exchange with small glee in his eyes, before suddenly they hear a cat’s purr behind Jinhyuk. It surprises all three of them.

“Uh,” Yohan looks at Wooseok, confused, “Did you let a cat in on accident or…?”

Jinhyuk quickly shakes his head, “No, that’s just my...cat.” he opens his satchel to reveal a small little grey kitten inside who meows as soon as it’s revealed, “Hey buddy, how’d you get in here?”

“Oh my god. I love cats,” Yohan gasps, eyes twinkling with glee. He leans over the table to peer into the bag and lets out a soft coo. “Look at it hyung!”

The traveller picks up the little creature and looks at it with an unreadable expression. If Wooseok knew any better, he’d say Jinhyuk looks confused.

_ ‘Strange’ _

The cat meows again and curls up on the floor when Jinhyuk lets him down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise Seungyoun sneaked into my bag this morning.”

Wooseok shakes his head, “It’s alright. None of us mind the added company,” he squints slightly confused, “Though, such a human name for a cat?”

The answer he gets is a shrug, “I wasn’t the one that chose it.” and Jinhyuk leaves it at that.

“Can I hold him?” Yohan perks up after a while of just watching over the kitten, “I’ll be _ very _ careful.”

Without Jinhyuk saying anything, Seungyoun slowly gets up and waddles its little legs towards Yohan’s awaiting arms. The soldier looks at Wooseok with unprecedented joy. “I’ve never had an animal come to me like that in my life.”

The wide grin and almost child-like happiness gets the other two to exchange glances. Jinhyuk breaks into a wide smile and causes Wooseok to let out a small chuckle.

  
  
  


They spend the rest of the late afternoon chatting, getting to know one another. It wasn’t long before the sun went down and the moon started to shine high in the sky. By then, Yohan already left to return to his quarters before he would get a stern talking-to by his captain, and Seungyoun just went back to sleep in Jinhyuk’s bag. 

A few customers came by to pick up some medicine, but generally, they were undisturbed in Wooseok’s home. Jinhyuk had decided to rest for the day before arranging things for his visit to the market place. 

He mulled over Wooseok’s suggestion from the other day. The one hour to and fro journey was the only obstacle but he decided to give it a shot. There was nothing to lose except for some time, which he had plenty.

As it turns out, Jinhyuk is a seller. He wanted to get into the capital to sell his wares to the rich, and the marketplace was a good place to start when he thought about it after his first visit. 

Wooseok slides open the back door, revealing a lush garden that the man personally tends to. It’s his own pride and joy. If there’s something in the world he could be proud of, it’d be his garden.

It’s also where he grows herbs. All the tonics, medicine and tea he’s made all come from here.

A whistle escapes Jinhyk’s lips as he steps out onto the grass patch, “I knew you kept saying you had your own garden, but this is even more impressive than I thought.” he scans the area, admiring the horticulture, “It’s beautiful out here.”

“Thank you, Jinhyuk,” At some point in their earlier conversation, they’d find out that they were the same age. It was easy to converse without the need of formalities, “It took a lot of soil and seeds to get it to where it is now. That’s why I’m so proud of it.”

“Hah, I’ll bet. Anyone with your level of tenacity _ should _ be proud. This whole patch would make royal gardeners feel ashamed.” Jinhyuk continues to admire the array of herbs growing. Though there isn’t much to see with the dim light.

Wooseok picks up the lighted lantern that he brought outside and walks over to Jinhyuk to help him see better. The latter nods, a gesture of thanks. 

While Jinhyuk continues to marvel at the mugunghwa bushes, the herbalist is busy admiring the stars. He completely forgot tonight was when the full moon would show. 

“Do you fancy taking a stroll out right now? It’s a lovely night.” Wooseok asks suddenly. 

It catches Jinhyuk off-guard for a split second before he smiles, “I’d love to.”

They end up walking around the outskirts of the village. A popular walkway that’s still relatively close to some houses, so there wouldn’t be any trouble if they somehow get lost.

“It’s been a while since I’ve taken a stroll for leisure. Do you go out at night often?” Jinhyuk asks, filling in the comfortable silence. 

The herbalist shakes his head, “No, not really. Only on nights when the full moon is out or when the stars shine brighter than normal.”

“Not scared of any kind of _ gwishin _ lurking about?” Jinhyuk jokes, though sounding a tad serious in his jest.

“What, are you gonna tell me if I don’t go to sleep, a spirit will come to take me away?” Wooseok bemuses. He’s heard all sorts of variations of that story before. 

Jinhyuk kicks a small rock that was in his path and chuckles, “Bet that mother’s tale keeps all the children at home.”

“You’d be surprised with the new generation. Kids are rebellious these days. Who cares about sleep and those scary spirits if you can play with friends some more.”

The taller eyes him for a bit, as if assessing, “Seems like you’re speaking from experience. A rebel child were you?”

“I’ll have you know, I was a very good son.” Wooseok huffs, crossing his arms in mock offence, “I’m talking about the kids of the village, though I doubt you’ve met them all.”

“Let’s see,” Jinhyuk puts his hand under his chin, “So far I’ve met Mingyu, his little brother and that kid next door that kept staring at me while I was walking to your house.”

Wooseok grimaces slightly, “That’s Dongpyo, my neighbour’s son. He’s a sweetheart I promise, just very curious.”

Dongpyo grew up cautious of strangers, ever since an incident with a visiting soldier that happened a few years back. Whenever unfamiliar faces show up, he usually stays behind in his house while watching their every move before an adult he trusts assures him that the stranger is safe.

Jinhyuk doesn’t seem particularly bothered by it, unlike some other travelling clients he’s had in the past that have mentioned it to him. 

The man just nods and hums as they continue their evening stroll. The sounds of crickets and rustling leaves filled in as background noise nicely.

Wooseok didn’t want to admit it to anyone but it’s nice having a companion. Everyone that are close to him had other priorities, whether it be active duty or a family to take care of, no one could really afford any time. 

The herbalist understands but it doesn’t mean it’s not lonely. Surprisingly it’s the children in the village that help, always like to play around with him, prank him or ask for free drinks. Days when they just come up to him and randomly sit with him made the lonely weight feel less heavy. It’s why he’s so fond of them.

One memorable afternoon was when the star kids—as Seungwoo affectionately calls the band of five—came to his shop after school and asked if they could do their homework in his shop. 

Wooseok knew it was just a guise for their parents so they could sneakily play together but the man feigned ignorance to that. 

Despite the noise and how occupied his table became, Wooseok was happy. It was a good thing no clients came down that day, instead the herbalist could focus more on the children. Having them spend the day there flowed life into his little hanok and it felt nice.

“Who’s that?” Jinhyuk suddenly breaks the silence and stops in his tracks. 

Wooseok stops as well and squints in the distance. It’s a familiar silhouette of a child, one that he knows all too well. 

“I think that’s Jungmo, one of the star kids,” Wooseok raises one of his eyebrows in confusion, “He’s not supposed to be here.”

They walk towards the boy; he’s squatting and hiding his face in his arms. The closer they get to him, the more the light from the lantern shows that his frame is shaking. Wooseok had his suspicions and it’s confirmed as soon as Jungmo lifts his head up to reveal his tear-stained face.

Immediately Wooseok rushes over and squatted down to place a comforting hand on his back, “Mogu? Why are you crying bub?” he asks worriedly, “We need to get you home, it’s not safe for you here.”

Jungmo refuses to reply, instead just shaking his head furiously with more tears spilling down his eyes. Wooseok frowns, “You can talk to me, then I’ll know what’s wrong and we can fix it together.”

“M-Minhee is a meanie!” the boy croaks out. He attempts to wipe his tears away with his sleeve.

Wooseok sees his small struggle and helps to wipe them away instead, “And why is Minhee a meanie?”

“He t-took my toy and said he buried it somewhere here. I-I want my toy back!”

“Where’s Minhee?” Jinhyuk asks, surprising the two of them. Wooseok almost forgot the other man was there. The taller has a concerned look on his face.

Jungmo didn’t even realise the other man and quickly quiets down, almost afraid of Jinhyuk, “He went home because his eomeoni called him.” he sniffles.

No one says anything after that. Wooseok doesn’t know what Jinhyuk’s about to do, instead he’s more focused on Jungmo who’s currently hugging him, mostly out of uneasiness.

There’s a small mew from a cat that makes Jungmo and Wooseok look up, just in time to see Jinhyuk placing his cat—who Wooseok keeps forgetting—down onto the floor. 

The traveller turns to the other two, and gestures down to Seungyoun, “My cat can find your missing toy. You wanna follow us and find it together?”

Jungmo stares at the man for a few seconds before meekly nodding. Wooseok helps him get up, and by then the cat had begun sniffing the boy. It didn’t take long for Seungyoun to pick up a trail. 

Almost immediately, the cat bolts ahead of them, leaving the three of them in the dust. Jinhyuk chuckles, “Hope you guys don’t mind running. Seungyoun goes _ really _fast.” he says before running after his pet. 

The younger boy grabs Wooseok’s hand and starts tugging him along, “L-Let’s go samchon-nim, we’ll lose the kitty!” 

“Wait—“ Wooseok barely got a word out before he’s stumbling forward on their uneven path. For such a small boy, Jungmo can really pull. 

Seungyoun was in the middle of digging a hole close to the persimmon tree when they caught up. As they watch, Wooseok felt slightly uneasy considering he knew who owned the tree and under normal circumstances, would ask to stop. The rapid digging could damage the roots but he decides to turn a blind eye just this once. 

Seungyoun finally stops digging and pulls out a spinning toy with his teeth. As soon as it’s dragged out, Jungmo jumps in glee while shaking Wooseok’s arm, “My _paengi_! Wooseok samchon-nim, it’s my _paengi_!” 

Jungmo walks forward and bows towards Jinhyuk who’s on his knees to clean the toy from the dirt, “Ahjussi-nim, thank you so much for helping!” he promptly squats down to look at the cat in the eye, “Thank you too, kitty. Let’s play together soon, okay? I’ll show you how to play this!”

Wooseok watches in contentment as Jinhyuk ruffles the younger boy’s hair and hands him back his toy. He stares out at the sky again and notices that the moon’s position has moved, “Mogu-ah, it’s getting really late. Let’s get you back home before your eomeoni gets really worried.”

There’s no resistance from Jungmo, who just nods, which isn’t usually like him but Wooseok doesn’t complain. The boy’s probably exhausted from the whirlwind of events from tonight. “Will you walk me home, samchon-nim?” he asks tiredly.

Instead, it’s Jinhyuk who replies, albeit with a question rather than answer, “Where’s your house, kid?”

Jungmo points towards the northeast, the opposite direction from Wooseok’s house. Jinhyuk knew that, so he turns to the said man, “I can take him home instead, it’s on the way to the guesthouse, I think.”

As much as Wooseok would like to trust the man, and how much his instincts are telling him the same thing, it’s not something he’d risk tonight. He would love to go back home but he can’t risk Jungmo’s wellbeing over a gut feeling that the basically still a stranger is a good man.

“I can walk you both home,” Wooseok he says firmly but politely, “I like walking around at night anyway. Starry night and all.” he waves off, trying not to make Jinhyuk feel suspicious.

Jinhyuk shrugs and picks up Seungyoun who wails at him, “Then let’s make a move on before midnight comes.”

Wooseok nods, taking hold of Jungmo’s hand and start walking.

(If Wooseok coulD see better and paid more attention, he would’ve noticed the persimmon fruits had grown bigger while they were there.)

  
  
  


Wooseok should be asleep. It’s dead silent at this time of the night, no footsteps, no sounds of neighing horses or even the chatter of children. Only eerie noises of the wind and rustling trees that he’s accustomed to. 

Instead, he’s in his common room, drinking tea and trying to calm the sudden onset of a headache. It wasn’t the worst he’s had, but the dull pain continues to bother him and his sleep. Lying down made it worse and so he’s resigned to sitting throughout the night.

There’s nothing else he can do about it, only to continue downing his tea until the headache hopefully subsides. 

He swirls his bowl around, making a small whirlpool in his tea, and places his chin on his palm. He drinks almost the same brew everyday, some people find it a shock to see him still enjoying them. 

Wooseok could never get sick of his brews, no matter what the situation was, it’s his own creations and he couldn’t possibly get tired of it. Though he understands the prospect, but he couldn’t see himself in that position.

Putting the tea aside, Wooseok starts to contemplate on what’s been bothering him and his sleep for the last few days. 

He knows something has changed. Something in the atmosphere around him and the home he resides in. It’s the work of spirits—restless spirits—that brought about the beginnings of a turbulence.

Though Wooseok doesn’t deal with the dead, he’s sensitive to their activities. Though not knowing exactly what they’re up to. 

Wooseok isn’t a witch and nor will he ever be, but his lineage is a different story. His great-aunt was a shaman and acted as a medium for the people around her. Wooseok knows almost nothing about her aside from that small bit of information, his family having severed ties with her for reasons unknown to him. 

Fortunately for him, he never inherited her sight or her prowess, however he was born sensitive to the supernatural.

It’s almost ironic that Wooseok ended up doing pretty much the same thing she did. Offering guidance of sorts and making people feel better. 

Sometimes he can sense clients that come in with spirits clinging to them. His advice was to let go of their worries and pray to the deities the believe in. 

Not particularly a religious man himself, but many find solace and peace with it. It’s the only thing he can do to help in their situation.

Spirits never lurked around his area and the ones that roam the village weren’t out for vengeance. Wooseok chooses to ignore them and live his life simply, avoiding getting tangled into the mess. 

There was only one change in their village thus far and it’s the presence of one Lee Jinhyuk. 

Wooseok’s gut continues to tell him that the traveller can be trusted, however it doesn’t stop his suspicion from arising. From the vague reasoning of his visit, to wanting to walk alone with Jungmo the other night, and now the sudden shift in atmosphere. Even the feline that’s with him felt strange.

There’s something about Jinhyuk that Wooseok cannot fathom. 

Something that isn’t quite right about him. He’s stayed in the village for a good week now and they’ve grown to become friends of sorts. 

The herbalist has an inkling to what it is, but until he finds solid proof, he has to keep his guard up constantly.

Wooseok guesses that eventually, he’ll have to uncover the mystery from the man himself rather than snooping around. He’s not one for confrontation so he quietly dreads it. 

The herbalist downs the remains of his tea from the ceramic bowl as soon as another flash of pain hits. He sighs, rubbing his temples as if trying to ease the tension. The placebo effect feels like it's helping, he hopes at least. 

Wooseok is then startled by the sound of a cat meowing loudly from outside and places a hand on top of his heart. 

‘_ I should really be asleep right now.’ _Wooseok bemoans, sluggishly pouring himself another cup.

  
  
  


The market place is somewhere Wooseok doesn’t travel to often. Not just because of the long commute and his own lack of transportation, but mainly because he already has most of the things he needs right next to him. The village’s own little stores had all the bare necessities already.

Whenever Wooseok _ does _ needs something from there, he’d usually ask Seungwoo, who frequents the place to hand over produces from his farm to some sellers there, to get it for him. This time around, however, he went alone instead.

There was no denying that he wanted to go solely to see what Jinhyuk was up to. He skirted around the idea of asking him directly, but chickened out every time they met. 

Wooseok tried to wait for a window of opportunity to bring it up in any of their conversations but instead they end up talking about other matters, and frankly, Wooseok wants to scream his frustration out somewhere.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but Wooseok’s already dying from it.

Wooseok confided with Seungwoo, late into the night while drinking soju. Who, despite not having met Jinhyuk yet, agrees to the concerns. 

“Whatever that affects you, can affect the rest of us.” he said while playing with Dongpyo’s hair in their living room.

That was the only push it needed for Wooseok. 

So now he’s here in the crowded market, with people yelling out prices by the second into his ear and a basket in hand as if he’s actually going to buy something. Wooseok gets pushed forward while surveying the area by a pair of young hooligans running around.

He has half a mind to scold them but finds that he couldn’t be bothered. He brushes himself off and continues walking around. 

The herbalist frowns, he’s probably walked around for a good ten minutes and he still couldn’t find Jinhyuk. How difficult is it to find a very tall traveller in this place?

“Wooseok, hey! Didn’t think you’d stop by!” someone calls out to him suddenly. It’s hard to distinguish voices in such a bustling area. He looks left and right to see who might’ve called out to him, only to realise it came downwards.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok greets simply, looking down to the said man who’s sitting on the ground with a sleeping Seungyoun in his lap and an array of fine wares spread out in front of him. 

The fine wares catches his attention. He presses his lips into a fine line, his suspicions weren’t for nothing; he recognises those wares. “I didn’t think you sold these kind of things.”

Candles, incense, a _ haetae _ statue, and jade. So much jade; talismans in the shape of bracelets, necklaces and rosaries. It wasn’t so much the objects that caught the herbalist’s attention, but the subtle aura it gives off is familiar.

Jinhyuk shrugs, oblivious to Wooseok’s heavy gaze on his products, “I get that a lot. Not sure why to be honest. I guess people don’t expect someone my age to be selling so much jade, huh?”

“Can I?” Wooseok asks instead, bending down and hovering his hand over one of the jade bracelets.

He nods, grin wide, “Go ahead. Just don’t break them yea? They’re kinda priceless.”

As he touches the bracelet, he feels sparks underneath his fingertips. He glazes over it and holds it up. The jade weighed heavy in his hand, energy definitely emanated from it, “These are real…”

“Glad at least one person knows,” Jinhyuk laughs, carding his fingers through Seungyoun’s fur, “I’ve got people around here insisting these were fake.”

Wooseok gives him a weak smile as a reply. Jinhyuk raises his eyebrow, usually the other man would say something witty back. He pats the empty space next to him, “Wanna sit here? You look like you have something to say.”

Wordlessly, Wooseok takes the invitation. The taller man scoots over slightly to give more space for the other man.

He hesitates saying what’s on his mind. Wooseok would get the confirmation he needed but how Jinhyuk would react is a different situation. Eyes were on him, he could feel it. 

“Is something wrong?” Jinhyuk asks, worry lacing his words. When Wooseok looks up to meet him in the eye, he sees the worry all over his features as well. 

“You’re a witch aren’t you?” Wooseok leans in and whispers, loud enough for the both of them to hear.

The hot summer air goes cold as soon as those words leave his mouth that it almost makes Wooseok shiver. The reaction he gets is what he expected. Jinhyuk’s eyes immediately harden and his posture grows stiff. 

Before Jinhyuk starts getting defensive, Wooseok cuts him, “I don’t mean any harm,” palms forward as a sign of ‘don’t worry,’ “I just suspected as much.”

“Suspected as much?” Jinhyuk repeats, voice grew cold, even his hand stops rubbing his cat. His eyes the other man down before continuing, “How do I know I can trust you on that?”

“I gain nothing from outing you,” he says carefully, maintaining eye contact, just to reassure him that he’s telling the truth, “All I want to know is why you’re here.”

Wooseok is never one to generalise people, knowing that he can’t see all the layers to someone that almost never reflects what others see on the surface. He never liked hearing stereotypes based on someone’s occupation or lineage; there’s always more than meets the eye.

However, he can agree that stereotypes come from somewhere, and when there’s a witch in town, Wooseok would take all steps necessary to find out and understand why they’re here. He doesn’t want to see anyone around him getting hurt, especially not under his watch.

They have a small stare off, before Jinhyuk sighs roughly, hands running through his hair.

“I’m not here for what you think. I came back to make money, that’s all, okay?” Wooseok purses his lips, still unconvinced, but lets the other man continue anyway, “What I am has nothing to do with why I’m here. I’m not here to hurt anyone.”

“Money for?” 

“Thats,” Jinhyuk averts his gaze away from Wooseok finally, “No one’s business. Like I said, nothing to do with I am. I never chose it. The money’s for something else.”

“Oh,” Wooseok knows this tale. “It’s hereditary based, isn’t it?” he wasn’t referring to the money, and they both know that.

“Yea. How’d you know?” Jinhyuk squints.

It feels as if the tension from just now had calmed, Wooseok could breathe slightly easier now, “My journals, scriptures and manuscripts are mostly hand downs from elder witches, not that I’d tell anyone else that. They’re the only books that explain medicine and plants in detail. Sometimes they talk about their lives and children in a few passages.” he explains and then shrugs with a small smile on his face, “Besides, I have a bit of it too.”

For a while, neither speak. Jinhyuk looks at him in surprise. His guard is down and his earlier cold expression melted away after hearing him out. 

Suddenly he chuckles, out of amusement more than nervousness and then continues his ministration on Seungyoun’s fur (who, also throughout the conversation, never stirred from it’s sleep.)

Jinhyuk takes a big sigh before he speaks again, “My parents were, uh, that,” Wooseok nods reassuringly, “When they lived here, all they wanted to do with their power was to help the villagers. Got caught ‘cause they were healing people from diseases that the folk there thought weren’t curable. Begged for their lives even, but in the end, no one wanted to listen to them, not even the people they helped.”

“They were martyrs,” Wooseok comments solemnly, putting his hand on the other man’s knee for comfort, “Listen, you don’t have to tell me all this.”

“Still, I want you to know I’m not going to cause anything to you or your village,” Jinhyuk shrugs, a more sombre look on his face now compared to his initial cheery face when Wooseok bumped into him, “Anyways, I ran away from the capital afterwards. I knew the villagers there were starting to suspect me, even if I never did anything. So I bolted before they could get the chance to get their hands on me.”

Wooseok doesn’t let go, hand still planted on Jinhyuk’s knees to which the other man smiles gratefully, “Been on the road ever since and never looked back. Until, well, now I guess,” he sighs roughly, scratching the back of his neck, “Sometimes I can’t believe I’m back here after all those years.”

The herbalist’s gaze falls back onto Jinhyuk’s wares. He purses his lips as passerbys eye them and make comments through whispers.

“If you need the money, why sell all this for so cheap? It couldn’t have been easy getting it.”

“They’re heirlooms. My family kept too much jade around, and plus it’s just a good way to make money.” he adjusts his seating position, his left leg growing numb, “People from outside the capital can’t afford my stuff. I tried to make it as cheap as I could, so people would start buying, you know? I thought these would have the chance to sell now that I’m closer to the rich, but guess we’re all broke huh.”

It really isn’t just about the money. As mentioned, people are growing sicker as diseases spread, even if it isn’t currently the cold and harsh winter period. 

_ Hongyeok _ is the name of the epidemic that’s been claiming people’s lives for the past few months. It started from the outskirts of the country but eventually they’ll make it's way over to the centre. 

Commoners hold jade ornaments in high regards. Not only is it believed to ward off evil spirits, but also to improve one’s physical well-being and the ability to cure.

Some parts of it are true, and some others aren’t but neither can fault them for just wanting to stay safe. 

The only problem is how expensive and almost rare jade is. Commoners and the wealthy alike churn out loads of money just for a single piece in hopes of protection.

“They’re just scared of getting scammed.” Wooseok says, “Anyone can sell anything here and I’ve seen a few phonies around. The prices you’re selling are too good to be true, if I’m being honest.”

Jinhyuk regains eye contact with the herbalist, now looking at him with curiosity in his eyes, “Well, what do you think?”

“They’re real.” Wooseok nods. 

The other man turns his head, back to facing the busy streets, “Then I just hope others can believe that too.” Jinhyuk ends off their conversation with that. 

Wooseok stares at the side of his face for a while, before breaking out into a soft chuckle. He’s not sure why, but he felt good.

  
  
  


They got a lot closer afterwards.

Easiness flowed naturally between them, as if they’ve been friends for months rather than a mere few weeks. It’s almost comical how easy it was for Wooseok to find out Jinhyuk’s big secret. 

Though it’s easy to note that the former is much more observant than many people realise and is definitely one of the sharpest tools in the shed.

Nevertheless, it ended well and Jinhyuk was at peace with their arrangement, trusting Wooseok enough to keep it hush. 

Late afternoon strolls became a daily activity. With Jinhyuk popping in right after the younger is in the middle of closing up.

They chatter about a lot of things, from the sweet nectary _ chamoe _ the taller got from his vendor neighbor, to wondering what it’s like to exorcise a person (because apparently that doesn’t fall under Jinhyuk’s dominion).

In those past few days, he’s never felt brighter in spirit. 

It was a strange feeling when Wooseok came to terms with it. With them only recently stepping out of the acquaintance status; being new friends more like. 

Wooseok guesses It’s something about knowing that someone wanted to end their day with him and take time out of their life to spend with the herbalist, even partaking in one of Wooseok’s favourite down time activities. 

As nice as it all is, there’s no denying the glimmers of doubt. Question took over his conscience at night while battling his ongoing insomnia. 

Was there something in particular that Jinhyuk looked for in the herbalist? Is he just spending time with him because he hasn’t met that many people yet? Did he just take pity on the younger?

He guesses his apparent loneliness didn’t go unnoticed by Jinhyuk. They’ve even had a lengthy conversation on the people in Wooseok’s lives and why the taller barely saw them. 

They’d all usually gather around in their tiny area to celebrate _ Chuseok _ or some other holidays worth celebrating and that’s about it.

Sure, he meets other people from the village on a daily basis, with some more frequently than others, but they were their for his comfort and tea. 

But it was his business that brought them in, not Wooseok himself. 

Other than that, it was just him with his little hanok and garden. 

But now with Jinhyuk in the picture, he’s never received this amount of attention from someone than in the last few weeks.

At some point in their daily walk, Jinhyuk was explaining to him about some drama that was going on between vendors. Wooseok listened to him intently, but found his eyes wandering the scenery.

They’d gone to a different side of the walkway and Wooseok ended up stumbling over. He braced himself for this impact but it never came.

“Careful, no need to trip yourself over the view,” Jinhyuk teased, his fast reflex helped him reach for Wooseok before he could face plant himself.

For the rest of that evening, Jinhyuk didn’t let go of his hand, despite Wooseok’s weak grumble about how he could walk just fine. 

The herbalist had a hard time paying attention to anything else other than how perfect their hands intertwined. It was even harder to look at the taller man while trying to fight down blood rising to his cheeks.

There was no denying the small inkling of attraction that bubbled when Wooseok walked around with him, but it was nothing bigger than that. A small crush at most, but he isn’t about to suggest that to anybody, especially not Yohan.

His brother would tease him mercilessly. 

Wooseok is a stranger to the world of romance and barely knows how to process the budding feelings he has for the traveller. But he isn’t dense, he feels that there’s _ something _ going on between them and he just hopes it's not all in his head.

(And maybe the trail of growing flowers behind them as they walked was because of something else.)

  
  
  


Wooseok sighs for the umpteenth time that afternoon. His head had been throbbing ever since he woke up this morning. No amount of tea would help and the tonics he saved for himself were barely effective.

He had no focus in his eyes, barely being able to keep up with the journal he’s currently reading in hopes of finding any sort of recipe he could concoct that dealt with head pains. 

Wooseok even had to close his shop, having no spirit in him to listen to anyone else, hell, he didn’t even bother tidying himself. Hair that was usually kept in a tight bun became loose and unkempt, reaching his shoulders.

Wooseok is about to open up the next journal, after the last unsuccessful search, when there’s a knock on his door. “I’m sorry, we’re closed for today! Please come aga—”

The door slides open, “I never asked.” the man that appears interrupts. 

A cold shiver runs down the herbalist’s spine as the man closes the door behind him, his face now visible without the bright day light behind him. The man looks straight at him, eyes hard and expressionless while Wooseok looks at him in surprise.

The man isn’t from around here, that much is obvious, and had bad news written all over him. If it wasn’t intimidating enough that the man loomed over him, his sharp cat-like eyes looked as if they could send daggers.

Wooseok knew how to hold his ground, even with particularly aggressive clients. “Sir, I’m not selling anything at the moment, so please leave.” he reiterates.

The man tilts his head, in an almost mocking manner, “I’m here to talk.”

He then proceeds to sit at the table, right in front of Wooseok. Even pushing some of his books aside.

If the lack of formality in his speech wasn't enough of an indicator, the stranger was clearly here to demand something. 

Wooseok wasn’t having it. 

“I said—“

“You didn’t sleep at all last night did you?” The stranger’s eyes gloss over Wooseok’s appearance and then beckons to the pile of books by the shorter’s side “And now you’re trying to find some cure to that nasty headache of yours.”

This momentarily shocks Wooseok, before he squints at him.

The stranger rolls his eyes, “Lean forward.”

Hesitantly and begrudgingly, he complies with the demand. Wooseok is about to recoil when the stranger places his hand on top of his head, before the latter tells him to relax.

Wooseok groans, the pain in his head is elevated almost instantly. It’s as if a boulder just got lifted off his brain. His shoulders relax and his arms start to droop from the content feeling.

“Now doesn’t that feel a lot better?” the man scoffs, taking his hand off.

The herbalist rolls his head around first, easing up his stiff neck. He stares at the other man, now with no malice in his gaze, “Who are you?”

“What? No thank you?” he smirks, placing his arms on the table with his chin over his palm.

Wooseok glares this time, now with no pain when he does so, “I’ll thank you once I know who you are and why you’re here.”

The man holds up both his arms, a sign of surrender in their spat session, “Relax. We’ve met before.”

The herbalist scans the man from top to bottom. “Sorry, I don’t seem to recall ever meeting you.” he squints suspiciously.

The stranger goes back to his previous position, only this time, a sly and knowing smile graced his face, “Hm, does the name Seungyoun ring a bell?”

_ Wait a minute. _

“Seungyoun?” Wooseok repeats, leaning in with confusion, “Jinhyuk’s cat?”

The taller nods cheekily, “Didn’t think such a little cutie could be this mean, huh?”

It takes a while for the herbalist to process the information because—_ what? _ Strange things have been happening lately, but perhaps this takes the cake.

He inhales, slowly trying to unjumble the thoughts racing in his head. He opens his eyes to see Seungyoun with his eyebrow raised.

“So you’re...a _ dokkaebi _?” though if memory serves, Wooseok can’t recall if those spirits have ever been able to shapeshift between a human and an animal form.

“Maybe, maybe not,” he shrugs, “I’m not anything and I’ve never been named by you humans. I am simply Seungyoun.”

Wooseok squints in confusion, “Never been named?”

“There are many spirits in this world, some discovered by man and some still unknown” the former cat states a matter-of-factly, “I’m the only one of me, I am just Seungyoun.”

The herbalist just nods slowly, not really keen on continuing the topic lest he gets even more confused. 

“Alright then,” Wooseok looks at Seungyoun, who’s looking back at the former expectantly, “You wanted to talk. What is it?”

“Right...that. It’s about my master, Lee Jinhyuk.” His entire demeanour changes as those words escape his mouth. It’s not playful anymore, and this time, he sounds like he means business, “Your romantic feelings for him are growing and I’m here to warn you that it’s best if you don’t pursue them.”

Wooseok blushes a deep red at the mention of both Jinhyuk and romance. How Seungyoun knows about that is beyond him, “What?”

“Listen, my master, he—” Seungyoun sighs, scratching the back of his neck, “He’s had his good share of flings before this, and they all went down the same path you’re about to. He never reciprocate those feelings and he'll leave you eventually.”

If Wooseok said that hearing those words didn’t sting, he’d be lying out of his ass.

The herbalist gulps, “How are you so sure it’s the same case here?”

The former cat chuckles, “Even if he ends up liking you back and tries to pursue it, he’s going to leave anyways. There’s something he left behind that he needs to go back to.”

_ ‘Something he left behind?’ _As if the mysteries with Lee Jinhyuk could ever end. 

There’s a beat of silence before Wooseok hesitantly continues, “Why are you telling me all this?”

“You’re a nice person with a good life, and maybe for the first time, I don’t want to see someone getting hurt.” Seungyoun smiles apologetically, the first time he doesn’t look so threatening. “You’re the first I’ve seen that willingly accepted us and not threaten to kick us out.”

Seungyoun meets Wooseok with his eyes, “I follow my master wherever his heart and soul resides. It’s always moving and never in the same place, and it doesn’t look like settling down anytime soon.”

Wooseok averts his gaze away and his frown sinks further. (Maybe you can even hear the sound of his hope shattering softly.)

Before this, he wasn’t sure whether to let Jinhyuk know of his feelings towards the taller man. But now, the decision has been made for him.

“Huh. I guess I should’ve seen this coming.” Wooseok laughs out weakly, heart feeling heavy and dejected, “Thank you for telling me, I guess.”

As if oblivious to Wooseok’s turmoil, Seungyoun just shrugs casually, “It’s nothing. Even the gwishin grow crushes on my master,” He reaches out to the abandoned tea in front of Wooseok and downs it himself, “It’s why you’re having those headaches, they’re jealous of you. Spending _ all _ that time with my master, they want to torment you.”

“_ Gwishin? _”

Seungyoun points around the common room, “They’ve been lurking around your place. If I weren’t around patrolling the area, head pains would be the least of your worries.”

At that, Wooseok’s cheeks grow hotter, now from annoyance, “So you’re telling me the spirits of the dead are targeting me and they’re the reason why I haven’t been sleeping. And all that because I might have feelings for Jinhyuk.”

“_ Might _ is a bit of an understatement here.” Seungyoun scoffs, looking around the room.

Wooseok exhales roughly. He already knew that spirits were the reason why he’d been having bumpy nights, but the sheer amount of pettiness as the reason behind it makes it such a nuisance now, “How do I get rid of them? Line salt on my doorstep? Call a shaman?”

“You could do that but they won’t go away permanently,” Seungyoun finally puts down the bowl he’d been holding, and points his finger at the shorter male, “Your best option is having my master deal with them himself. Well, he can’t see the _ gwishin _ like I do but he can talk to them and convince them to leave you alone.”

“Yeah, and let him know that it’s all because I like him.” Wooseok grumbles, crossing his arms.

The spirit laughs, “It’s either you suck it up or let them continue bothering you.”

Wooseok lets out a hollow chuckle, “Yeah.” he sighs. He purses his lips, unsure what to do next.

One way or another, he’ll have to deal with it, find some sort of solution to these problems, and as per Seungyoun’s suggestion, lose the budding feelings he has for the taller man along the way.

  
  
  


Kim Wooseok has never had a love life before. Despite the societal pressure of having to marry at a young age, he had no family to force him into any arranged marriages with strangers from different clans, so he didn’t think much of the matter.

Though, Yohan _ does _loves to badger him about finding someone and settling down, but that’s mostly because the younger doesn’t want Wooseok to be so lonely. The truth is simple; he never really paid attention to potential suitors, and instead, wanted to further his own goals in life first.

What he felt for the witch was definitely not love, far too early for his feelings to develop into that stage, but Jinhyuk being the first to have Wooseok’s small bit of affection, it was hard to let it go so easily.

Wooseok may know how to help other people in their turmoil, help them make amends with the people they’ve wronged, and even get someone back to good health with his medicine, but when it came to solving his own problems, he had no clue where to begin.

Ignoring them until it went away is his usual go-to solution, despite Seungwoo’s disapproval.

And in this case, he’s about to do it again.

Wooseok kept missing out on his and Jinhyuk’s daily constitutionals, feigning sickness or exhaustion. Even on days he did go out for those strolls, he didn’t walk as close to the taller man and stopped the hand holding entirely.

There was no missing the confused and worried look on Jinhyuk’s face, but the man didn’t say anything about it. Most of their time together was filled with awkward silence, and Jinhyuk’s futile attempts to start up the conversation again.

The herbalist knew he wasn’t being subtle about it, and grew worried himself that he’d mess things up between them.

“Isn’t that the whole point you’re ignoring him?” Seungwoo asks with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

Wooseok usually turns to Seungwoo whenever he feels lost, and tonight he’s letting the latter in on what’s been going on.

Seungwoo is his older and daily absent neighbour, who he only really sees in the earliest of mornings before the sun is out or late in the evening. The man has a whole farm to tend to for the day and a son at home waiting for him, to care for at night.

To Wooseok, the man was an older brother figure he never had, and considers the man family. Both coming from troubled family backgrounds but living their life relatively peaceful now.

The man had no intentions of marrying and was happy with his life as a father.

Wooseok and him only meet every other weekend, but most of the time they just drank away their worries and got tipsy off soju. Or in Seungwoo’s case, get completely drunk off his ass.

(Dongpyo’s at least old enough to care for his drunken father whenever it happens, and that never really stops the man from babying his son at every waking moment)

Wooseok glares at the other man across the table, “I want to get rid of my feelings for him, not our friendship.”

Ever since the talk he had with Seungyoun, he’s been more cautious of the boundaries of their friendship. Wanting to set barriers up as just friends, but also making it a point to forget about his affections.

Wooseok gazes over to where the children were playing _ jegichagi _ in front of Seungwoo’s house, and takes another swig of soju. The lighted lanterns from the hanok is bright enough to allow the two adults to distinguish each child.

It’s a cool and breezy night, despite it still being the summer. Though the alcohol’s slowly making him feel warmer, it’s still a nice temperature out, and watching Dongpyo and the rest have fun is calming.

“You’ve been in relationships before right, hyung?” Wooseok sets his drink down, “How do you do...this?”

Seungwoo snorts, “You really are clueless, aren’t you. Tell me again why you’re trying to erase those feelings of yours?”

A sigh escapes the herbalist’s mouth and pours himself another round. It’s not easy to explain the _ entire _ situation to the other man, with Seungyoun being a shapeshifting cat and all. 

He promised he wouldn’t tell a soul about Jinhyuk’s witchery, and Wooseok is plans on keeping his word. 

“Let’s just say he’s only staying in our village for a short time.” the shorter grimaces.

“So you’re saying that you’re scared of starting something with him because he isn’t planning on staying?”

“Wouldn’t you?” Wooseok retorts.

Seungwoo shrugs, “I’d say just go for it anyway. You’ve never been in a relationship before and, hey, maybe this can be your experience!”

Wooseok scoffs, rolling his eyes, “That sounds like terrible advice.”

“Maybe it is! Maybe I’m already drunk.” the father laughs boisterously. He slams down his drink on the wooden table, which doesn’t surprise Wooseok like it used to, “But listen, I still haven’t met the guy yet, but if he’s treating you as nice as you say he does, the best thing you can do is actually talk to him about it.”

Wooseok doesn’t say anything, so Seungwoo continues, “Figure out what he wants and maybe even how long he’s staying,” a small chuckle escapes, “And no ‘buts’ either.”

Come to think of it, he hasn’t really considered what Jinhyuk thought about the whole situation. Barely even having a proper conversation, and somehow Wooseok doubts Seungyoun told the taller male about their little talk.

Seungwoo looks over to the herbalist who has guilt written all over his face. The former smiles knowingly, “Just talk to him. You’re his only friend here right? Jinhyuk-goon’s probably feeling extremely anxious that you don’t even want to look him in the eye.”

Wooseok averts his eyes and takes another shot of soju. He savours the burning taste of alcohol before swallowing it. 

Maybe Seungwoo wasn’t that drunk after all.

  
  
  


Sometimes Wooseok can be stubborn, especially when being told that he’s wrong. Though, eventually he’ll begrudgingly get over it at some point.

Against his own judgement and inner voice telling him not to do it, he relented and followed Seungwoo’s advice. Said man just pats him on the head and told him that he was doing a good job, which prompted a glare from the shorter male.

So now Wooseok is on his way to the guesthouse, after closing up his store early to see Jinhyuk, and hopefully try to explain what’s been going on. Their late afternoon constitutionals ceased, which honestly, he doesn’t know how to feel about.

(Though he doesn’t even admit it to himself that he’s unsettled by it.)

Wooseok slides open the door to the guesthouse and is greeted with the familiar traditional look of their lobby. Mingyu doesn’t seem to notice him entering though, too engrossed with doing something at the table.

He approaches the front desk and coughs to get the younger’s attention. The latter looks up, decently startled before breaking out into a smile, “Samchon-nim! Welcome back! Sorry, I didn’t notice you were here.” Mingyu looks sheepish as he tries to clear away his things.

“Hey, no need for that. I’m just dropping by,” Wooseok chuckles, “What are you up to?”

“I’m practising writing!” Mingyu chirps, excitement written in his eyes.

“Writing?” Wooseok asks curiously. Last he remembers, Mingyu struggled with just reading Chinese characters, saying that he found the letters confusing and that they always look the same to him.

Mingyu nods, “Jinhyuk samchon-nim has been teaching me! I’m getting better and better at reading so I wanted to try writing too.”

“Ah.” Wooseok trails off. He almost forgot that Jinhyuk and Mingyu became close, with the older having mentioned it to him in passing before. He didn’t know how close _ exactly, _ but from the way Mingyu’s calling him ‘ _ samchon-nim’ _ as well, Wooseok starts to wonder what else Jinhyuk’s been doing with the rest of the villagers.

It’s times like these that makes Wooseok realise that Jinhyuk loves helping people. It didn’t matter if he barely knew them, he just liked helping others. (It also makes the butterflies in the herbalist’s stomach flutter more).

Wooseok spends most of his time in the small area around his hanok. Seldom going about and visiting everyone else, especially since some hold a distaste towards him, who still believe that he’s another shaman in disguise.

The younger tilts his head, “Are you looking for him?”

Snapped out of his reverie, Wooseok nods, “Right, yes. Is he here?”

“Nope,” Mingyu replies, “He went out a while ago, but I’m not sure where, ‘cause he said he isn’t dropping by the marketplace today.”

Wooseok shoulders sag, a little crestfallen at the information, “Alright then. Thank you anyways, Mingyu-yah.” to which the younger beams at him.

He turns to leave and is stopped by the sight of a big pot of fully bloomed flowers that he knows that wasn't there before. 

Gardening or taking care of plants was never the guesthouse family’s forte, and they usually had low maintenance plants as decoration. Even with that, they usually wilt and go dark yellow after a while.

The plant in front of him though, it’s flourishing.

And Wooseok knows who to thank for that

  
  
  


After searching for him all over the village, from the centre all the way to the walkways, Wooseok still couldn’t find Jinhyuk anywhere.

He considers going to the marketplace even though Mingyu said that he wouldn’t be there, but considering that it looks like it's about to rain, Wooseok decided against it.

A small sizzle of panic erupts as soon as he considers the thought of the taller man having left already. Wooseok didn’t want things to be left unsaid and not having the issue resolved didn’t sit well with the herbalist.

Though, Wooseok couldn’t blame him, after ignoring the man at every single opportunity he got. Maybe Jinhyuk already made plans to go to Hanyang without saying anything, maybe Seungyoun was right all along.

Soon, the feeling of regret follows. Wooseok never got the chance to explain himself or talk out his jumbled up feelings towards the other man. 

As the first drop of rain hits Wooseok’s cheek, he wistfully concedes the result for the day and heads back home.

Feelings weigh heavy on his chest and it feels almost as if the weather was trying to reach out to him. The thundering clap of lightning resonates in his ear but it doesn’t dull the subtle ache inside. 

Wooseok should be walking faster, but has no spirit to. People hurriedly running past him with various items over their head trying to avoid the rain.

Reaching his house, all he wants to do is lie down in his floor mattress and stop worrying.

The last thing he expects to find outside sitting on his doorstep is the man he’s been looking for the whole afternoon. Drenched from the rain and hunched over to protect something that Wooseok guesses is Seungyoun in his arms. 

“Jinhyuk?” Wooseok wonders aloud, hoping they can still hear him over the harsh pitter-patter sound of the rain.

Jinhyuk snaps his head in the other’s direction in shock, “Wooseok?”

“What are you—” he starts but stops abruptly when he notices what’s really in Jinhyuk’s arms. It’s not Seungyoun; they’re _ flowers. _

  
  
  


“Here.” Wooseok says as he hand Jinhyuk a large piece of cloth to dry himself.

Jinhyuk accepts the item and mumbles a ‘thanks’ under his breath.

They haven’t been saying much to each other after Wooseok had rushed him inside his hanok and sat him down with tea. The air is awkward, to say the least, neither really wanted to address the elephant in the room or even look each other in the eye properly.

The flowers are left near the door with their shoes, neither acknowledging it’s presence. 

Wooseok glances over at Jinhyuk as he’s drying his hair, the taller male is fidgeting in his seat and looking uncomfortably out of place. The former sighs under his breath, they aren’t supposed to be like this. The herbalist knew he had to be the one to end it. After all, he started it.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok starts slowly, which gains the said man’s immediate attention. He’s looking at him with a small hint of sadness. The shorter almost hesitates, but forces himself to push through it, “What on earth were you doing out in the rain?” he asks instead.

“Waiting for you,” he answers almost immediately, “I-I want to talk, about whatever it is that’s going on.” Jinhyuk says it all hurriedly, almost like he was being timed. 

It throws Wooseok off completely. He didn’t think Jinhyuk would be so direct about this situation, but quickly realises that’s _exactly_ how he would go about it.

“Jinhyuk—”

“I don’t know what I did, and I never got the chance to find out or explain myself, so please,” if Wooseok wasn’t so in shock, it’d almost feel like Jinhyuk’s begging, “I didn’t want to lose the only person I can trust in this village. Can we talk?”

It takes a few seconds for Wooseok to register the question and then nods firmly. A sigh of relief escapes Jinhyuk.

“I’m sorry,” the herbalist starts off nervously, “There’s been a lot going on in my head and—I didn’t know what to do. I thought keeping it to myself would help but it doesn’t feel like it’s getting any better” 

(It felt like his heart is about to jump its way out his chest with how hard it’s beating.)

Jinhyuk frowns, “You could’ve talked to me about it. If it’s anything I can help with, I want to be there for you. You’ve helped so much and I’d hate myself if I never get the chance to return the favour.”

“I—thank you, Jinhyuk,” a weak smile appears on Wooseok’s face. He knows eventually he’ll have to blurt out the truth about what those feelings are, but his own will doesn’t feel like it’s ready to let the other man know.

The witch places his hand on top of Wooseok’s, and slowly turning it around to intertwine their fingers together. All the latter can do is watch and attempt to fight off the blush on his face. Jinhyuk looks pleased with himself before directing his eyes back.

“I’m here for you. We’ve been friends for a while, but you know can trust me,” he says, but doesn’t look completely satisfied, “It feels like you’re scared of whatever it is you’re feeling, because you never keep things this vague, Wooseok-ah. There’s something you’re not telling me and I resp—”

“I like you,” Wooseok says as quickly as possible, cutting off Jinhyuk in his rambling. It’s like trying to tie up a wound with cloth to stop the bleeding. Making it quick and short, preventing the pain from prolonging. 

At this point, Wooseok’s face turns a cherry red, “I like you a lot. That’s why I was scared of seeing you again.”

Jinhyuk blinks once, and then twice. His mouth agape and looking completely floored. If it weren’t for the situation at hand, Wooseok would’ve laughed at his face, a hilarious sight to see a normally composed man look so shocked.

Instead, Wooseok averts his eyes, feeling embarrassed at the weight of Jinhyuk’s eyes on him, as if it were burning holes into his face.

“I don’t expect you to return the feelings and I know you’re gonna leave after you’re finished with your business in this area. I’m sorry to have to burden you with my feelings like this but I needed to get it off my chest eventually.” Wooseok tries to let go of Jinhyuk hand, but instead, it makes the latter tighten his grip. 

“Wooseok-ah,” The herbalist looks back and there’s a fond but pitying look in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Jinhyuk’s words _ shouldn’t _ hurt. It shouldn’t be making Wooseok’s heart drop into his stomach. It shouldn’t feel like something in him just got torn up. But it does. No matter how much he psyched himself for this response, it doesn’t stop hurting.

Wooseok nods tersely and wrenches his hand away from Jinhyuk. It’s rude of him, he knows that, but right now he just wants to get out of the atmosphere. He stands up and is about to calm himself down in a different room but Jinhyuk stops him, grabbing his hand again.

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay.” Wooseok says. Even to himself, he doesn’t sound very convincing, “I just need...time.”

This time he turns around and looks at the other man with a fake smile, “It’s late and it’s still raining. You can sleep here for the night, so I’ll get you some spare clothes and blankets.” Wooseok informs him, this time in his more professional tone.

Jinhyuk looks like he’s about to retort, to say something that’s going to break Wooseok’s heart even more, but he doesn’t. Reluctantly, he lets go of the herbalist’s hand and bows his head modestly while muttering another ‘thank you.’

Wooseok turns around and walks away into a different room where he keeps all his extras. As soon as he’s out of sight, he presses his back onto the wall and slides down. He sighs, feeling like a complete idiot and buries his face in his arms.

  
  
  


Wooseok is a very gracious host, as many of his customers and clients would note. He could’ve asked Jinhyuk to sleep in the living room, or even near the kitchen, but that would be so tactless of him. So naturally, no matter how much he loathes this current arrangement, he set up Jinhyuk’s floor mattress in his bedroom.

It’s a good thing the room was spacious for there to be a good distance between the mattresses, or else Wooseok would’ve gone crazy. 

He knows he should’ve just sent Jinhyuk home as soon as they were done talking, but he didn’t have the heart in him to let the man go out into the heavy rain again.

Now, Wooseok is sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep so he didn’t have to speak to Jinhyuk. The latter of who is still awake and staring at the ceiling. 

The pillow feels so much softer and the cool temperature of the air makes him feel drowsy; Wooseok could actually fall asleep like this. 

He never told the other man about his on-going insomnia, but whether it be a placebo, the effects of jealous _ gwishin _ that rendered him sleepless on many nights seem to be subsiding. He now knows, thanks to Seungyoun, that he can thank Jinhyuk for that for his mere presence in his house.

However, he’s too aware of the presence of the other man to feel comfortable falling asleep. At least, not until Jinhyuk falls asleep first.

“Why did you say I was leaving?”

_ ‘So much for pretending’ _Wooseok thinks. Though he shouldn’t be surprised the facade doesn’t slip past a witch, of all people. He rolls onto his back, “I met Seungyoun, in his human form. He told me what I told you.”

Jinhyuk purses his lips and contemplates for a few seconds, “That I’m going to leave after I’m done?”

“Are you not?” Wooseok sneaks a glance at Jinhyuk, who’s still staring up at the ceiling.

“I didn’t get to finish my sentence earlier,” he says instead, ignoring the question, “After you confessed, I mean.”

The herbalist almost freezes up again, “Jinhyuk, please don’t,” he doesn’t want to think about it any further, “I don’t think I can take it.”

“Wooseok, let me finish.” 

At that, he keeps quiet, waiting with bated breath.

“I meant to say,” the witch rolls over onto his side to face Wooseok, “I’m sorry for causing so much trouble. If I had known earlier what was going on, I would’ve told you the same thing. I don’t want you to get rid of those feelings of yours.”

_ What? _

Just earlier, Jinhyuk asked him to stop being so vague. It’s almost hypocritical that he’s doing the same thing, and at the worst possible time.

Wooseok exhales shakily, making eye contact with the other man now, “Don’t give me false hope, Jinhyuk.”

The said man shakes his head, “I enjoy my time with you and it matters to me that you like having me around too. I didn’t want to say it so early, but you already beat me to it.”

It doesn’t even register to Wooseok that he got up into a sitting position while listening to Jinhyuk in disbelief. 

Jinhyuk mirrors the other man and gets up, now with a soft smile on his face, “Don’t push away your feelings for me, because I like you too.”

It’s as if time stops just for Wooseok. For him to process what he’s hearing. It’s not everyday he gets to hear that his own affections would ever be reciprocated.

There are so many responses Wooseok could give right now. Whether he could say a simple ‘I’m glad’ or throw himself into Jinhyuk’s arms, they’re all be typical reactions anyone would have in his situation.

Instead, his response is, _ “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” _

Jinhyuk laughs, “Dramatics.”

“I hate you.”

“I know you don’t.” he snorts.

The glare that he sends over to the taller male has no real malice behind it. In fact, it makes Wooseok look cuter in Jinhyuk’s opinion.

The witch crawls over to Wooseok’s side of the room and sits himself right next to him. He offers to hold the latter’s hand and Wooseok is compelled to accept. 

“I can’t believe this.” Wooseok breathes out in hilarity. There’s a shy smile on the shorter’s face as their fingers interlace, fitting perfectly like it’s the first time they’ve done it. 

“Will this actually work out?” he asks, almost timidly.

Jinhyuk’s delighted expression turns morose again, “I don’t know. We have a lot of things to talk about. About us, about me. But for now, are you willing to try?”

Wooseok never makes impulse decisions based on the atmosphere alone. But he knows the answer already.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab List:  
Samchon - Uncle (in a more familial/close tone)
> 
> Ahjussi - Uncle
> 
> Taekkyeon - a traditional martial art style that was used back then and was trained within the Hwarang (this and a combo of other martial arts evolved into what we know as Taekwondo)
> 
> Hwarang - an elite warrior group of knights of male youth.  
(They existed during the Silla dynasty I believe but I didn't find any evidence they existed into the Joseon dynasty. For the sake of the story, I'll assume that they were still around)
> 
> Manyeo - Witch
> 
> Jegichagi - A traditional Korean outdoor game played by people of all ages
> 
> Paengi - spinning top (toy)
> 
> Gwishin - ghosts
> 
>   
I know it kind of seems like them getting together seems too early for a 3 chapter long fic (and we’re only at chapter 1) but I assure you, theres _ wayyy _ more to come ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this story so far! 
> 
> Do comment what you think and let me know if you've enjoyed it! Any and all feedback is appreciated. Here's my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/rolypolyhobi?lang=en) if you want to chat <3


End file.
